Nothing Special
by Catherine Beverly
Summary: Tohma says he has something he wants to say to Sakano. To get it out in the open. Or maybe it was an excuse to get him and Sakano alone? Oneshot. Reposted.


**Nothing Special**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, it's characters, or anything. Okay?? Okay.**

**A/N: This is a repost. There were so many mistakes in the original that it drove me crazy, so I just had to edit it. **

**Oh, I also added stuff. :-]**

* * *

Sakano silently headed towards Tohma Seguchi's office. The president of NG Records wanted to see him and Sakano had no idea why, though he suspected it had something to do with Shuichi Shindo and his recent shenanigans concerning the disposal of fairly new studio equipment.

Sakano paused in front of the office door, hesitating to knock. He wondered if he looked at least a little presentable. Sakano of course looked no different than he did every other day, but he felt oddly self conscious. He gulped and raised a hand to knock on the door, when the knob turned and the door slid open. Sakano could hear his heart beating in his ears as he jumped back, startled.

"Sakano-san. Why don't you come in?" Tohma told Sakano as he opened the door to allow entry. Sakano nodded and walked into the small office and sat in his usual chair while Tohma stood in front of him beside his desk.

"Sakano, I'm afraid I have an important matter to discuss with you today." Sakano gulped and nodded. He could feel the beads of sweat rolling off his face.

"S-seguchi sir, I must tell you that whatever trouble Shindou-san has got up to this time, I assure you it's my entire fault!" Sakano said in a rush. Tohma grinned pleasently.

"This has nothing to do with Shindo-san or the band," he assured Sakano. Sakano looked puzzled.

"Then why did you wish to speak with me, sir?"

"Well, Sakano. I'm afraid I…" he started.

"Yes, sir?"

"I have to get this out in the open."

"G-get what out in the open?" Sakano started to sweat. Was he being fired? Tohma sighed and looked at Sakano with a great intensity. He leaned forward towards Sakano and looked into his eyes.

"Sakano…" he breathed. Sakano's heart rate increased rapidly.

"W-w-w-hat I-I-s it, sir?" he stuttered, growing incredibly uncomfortable. Tohma leaned back into a standing position and put on a great big smile.

"Sakano. Those glasses make you look nerdy." Tohma finally said.

"E-e-exuse me?" Sakano was utterly shocked.

"Just as I said. You look very nerdy in those glasses."

"Eh?" Sakano paled. What the hell?

"It's not like that's bad or anything…" Tohma continued. "I really like nerds"

"I-I'm not a nerd!" Sakano cried out.

"I'm not saying you're a nerd, Sakano. I'm saying that I like nerds."

"You implied it!"

"Maybe I did."

"Sir!"

"Sakano. Just because you have nerdy glasses doesn't make you a nerd, and it doesn't mean I don't like you the way you are."

"W-who says my glasses are nerdy?"

"Hmm. Almost everyone at NG Records."

"What!"

"That's right. Shindo-san, Nakano-san, K-san, Fujisaki-san, Sakuma-san, hell, even Eiri-san."

"Eiri-san? He doesn't work at NG Records."

"I know. But he thinks your glasses are nerdy too." Tohma replied in a matter of fact tone of voice. Sakano sighed.

"What do you expect me to do about this?"

"Nothing. You can't and shouldn't do anything."

"W-what was the point in telling me all this then?"

"So I could spend time with you." Tohma smiled brightly. Sakano stared at Tohma, looking for any indication that this was all a big joke. He saw none.

"N-nani?"

"Hmm. It's true, you know."

"Why?" Sakano choked.

"Because," Tohma then leaned forward and brought his lips down upon Sakano's. When he lifted up, Sakano's face was red. He was blushing madly and was breathing heavily.

"S-seguchi?" Sakano was breathless. He had no idea what just went down. Tohma smiled.

"I love you, Sakano."

"S-s-s-s-s-" Sakano couldn't form any words. He did feel the same way, he had for a while now. Now that he knew that Tohma felt the same, he didn't know what to say. He could only blush.

"Sakano. Would you like to accompany me for dinner this Friday evening?" Tohma casually asked.

"S-S-S-" Sakano stuttered. He dropped his gaze toward his feet and mumbled "gladly"

"No, then?"

"N-n-o, I-I'd l-l-ove t-to."

"Good." Tohma smiled kindly. "Well, I have some paper work to complete. See you later." Sakano nodded.

He backed out of the door. He ran like hell to the band studio and plopped down in a chair. He started hitting his head against the table, mad at himself for acting like an idiot instead of a mature man.

"Sakano-san?" Sakano turned and saw Shuichi Shindou waving a hand in front of his face.

"W-what?"

"Are you alright, Sakano-san? You look weird," the young singer asked his producer.

"N-no."

"What's wrong?" Shuichi looked stunned.

"I-I can't say." Sakano frowned, wondering what on earth anyone would say if it got out that he was going on a _date_ with Seguchi Tohma.

"Why not?"

"B-because this i-is a private matter."

"Oh! I get it Sakano-san! It's like me and Yuki!"

"Y-y-you c-c-ould s-say that."

"Who is it, Sakano-san?" Shuichi demanded curiously. Sakano blushed madly.

"C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-Cu-"

"Kuh? Who's Kuh?" Shuichi giggled.

"N-N-N-N-"

"Nah?" Hiro asked as he made his entrance into the room. Sakano just sat there and started hitting his head against the table again.

"Sakano-san, doesn't that hurt?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes. And I welcome the pain." Sakano replied. Shuichi just looked at Sakano oddly and backed off.

* * *

**What do you think? Sequal? Review please. :-]**


End file.
